User talk:Abs of Glue
Felt bad that your discussion page was a red link, so I thought I would say hey. Thanks for crediting me on the userboxes, not everyone does. By the way, what is with your last userbox? [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 23:28, 26 March 2007 (CDT) :Oh, its an inside story with my friends. One of them is jewish, and on many occasions when he is in our group, he tends to get more of the "better" drops. We say that his "Jooishness" is the cause, which is why I have that userbox. Abs of Glue 23:46, 26 March 2007 (CDT) ::Ah, you might want to make a note of that, it is possible that someone might be offended if they didn't realize that. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 23:41, 26 March 2007 (CDT) :::Good point. Since I know my friends will probably not visit my page, I will remove the userbox. Sorry if anyone was offended, it was not intended to. Abs of Glue 23:46, 26 March 2007 (CDT) ::::I assumed there was a good reason for it, I just saw it and was a little put off (not surprising since I am Jewish) and since malicious Religious references are mentioned as a violation of GW:NPA I thought I should point it out. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 23:48, 26 March 2007 (CDT) :::::Just as a note, there IS a comedian , from Russia, who uses the "In Soviet Russia, ..." I have a good friend that's jewish, and HE told me that. How ironic, eh? --[[User:Kurzspear|'Kurzspear]] 17:04, 17 April 2007 (CDT) Links If you wanted, you could replace those links with User:Abs of Glue/Damage Buffer or Damage Buffer. The first would create a link that looked like this: User:Abs of Glue/P/W Damage Buffer and the second would look like this: P/W Damage Buffer. That way you don't have to write the name before the link, because the link shows the name. [[User:Defiant Elements|'''Defiant Elements]] (talk ~ ) 00:33, 27 March 2007 (CDT) :I've taken only 1 Web Design class so far, and all I've learned really is HTML style coding. I'm pretty sure this is CSS, so I have little/no idea of really how to put this stuff up (alot of it - somewhat - is copy/paste). I'm learning as I go, thx for the tip. :) Abs of Glue 00:38, 27 March 2007 (CDT) ::Just so you know, if you need help with something or have a question, feel free to leave a message on my talk page, although it looks like you have pretty much figured everything out. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 22:27, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :::Alright, I'll keep that in mind. Thx for the help, really appreciate it :) Abs of Glue 22:28, 10 April 2007 (CDT) Moved The template you made was moved to User:Abs of Glue/Template:Crazed Shot. --Fyren 18:45, 28 March 2007 (CDT) Congratulations You are one of five finalists in my build competition. Similiar to Nog's contest, users will vote on which they think the best of the five builds is, but I will still be the final arbiter. Good Luck! [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 19:57, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :Oh cool. I was looking through some of the other builds and saw a Trapper's Focus build that looked basically like mine and was like oh noez. But thats good to know im still in :) Abs of Glue 21:57, 10 April 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah, they were very close. However, your build beat it out slightly for two reasons. One, using Tranquil Was Tanasen for trapping is a little more novel than using Trapper's Focus, and, for the purpose, I actually found that Tranquil Was Tanasen works better. By the way, your build can also be adapted for solo farming/PvE play/etc. I tried it in a bunch of places. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 22:10, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :::When I first came up with the idea for the build, I couldn't think of many farming/PvE uses for it (although Troll Trapping came to mind), plus ANet kind of reduced the damage made by traps in an update a while back, so most farming ideas kind of went out the window. I tested this mostly in CM's since it kind of fit a "Defend the Base" type situation better, but now that I look at it, there may be more uses, I'll look into it. Abs of Glue 22:16, 10 April 2007 (CDT) Brule's Rules Tribute I just had to add this in. I've been watching his segments on both Youtube and Tim and Eric Awesome Show. Hes a great actor (John C. Reilly, was Ricky Bobby's best friend in Taladega Nights, etc) and hes just overall funny. I put some of his best quotes in the section, although those of you who haven't seen the show won't really understand them, somewhat. KU! WOOOOOT!!!! KU I LIVE NEAR LAWRENCE!!! @v 09:14, 16 April 2007 (CDT) :Sweet. It's good to know there are some KU fans on this site :) Abs of Glue 23:31, 16 April 2007 (CDT) Minor Edits Remeber to use minor edits, otherwise just clogs the recent changes. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 16:56, 18 April 2007 (CDT) :Alright. Usually I just change whatever without making sure its checked quickly, so I'll try to do that more often. Abs of Glue 16:57, 18 April 2007 (CDT) Ninja Game what the hell man can't access level creator help me out when u can =) --[[User:Kurzspear|'Kurzspear']] 21:16, 8 May 2007 (CDT) :Ok, basically, when you start up the game, you will be at the opening screen where demos cycle between random levels. Here you can also choose to start the game and options and stuff. Make sure Caps Lock is ON, then press the "~" or Tilde button. This will cause the demo in the background to stop, two text areas (white boxes) will appear, along with some text about "EDIT MODE" with some key commands (i.e. J: load empty map). To start a clean area, press J, then E, then Delete (not Backspace) or Insert. Pressing J clears the Demo, E allows you to edit the backgroud, Delete brings up the block control, which is the layout of the map, and Insert allows you to put items in the level. :To return to the main EDIT MODE menu, press Home then "~". Here, press P to "unpause" and allow you to play your level. Don't forget to add your person, as well as an exit door with switch. Also, when you are done testing your level, press Tilde and R (resets level to original setup before you unpaused). You can add the level by copying the level information (first white text box in the EDIT MODE menu) and adding it into the Level Creater file included in the download. - Abs of Glue 16:55, 11 May 2007 (CDT) If You're Interested I have a new Build Contest on PvX, so, since you participated last time, I figured you might be interested. Cheers! [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:13, 3 June 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 03:29, December 1, 2010 (UTC)